Affections Touching Across Time
by Windscar Backlashwave
Summary: Kagome is gone forever, Inuyasha misses her like crazy, how will they keep in contact?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or the name "Affections Touching Across Time"**

***Nihonto = A samurai sword.***

Chapter 1

"Wind scar!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he delivered the finishing blow. Naraku screamed in pain as the attack blew him into tiny bits. Inuyasha dropped his sword fell to his knees, Tetsusaiga turning back into the rusty old nihonto Inuyasha found it as.

"We beat him! I can't believe it!" He got up and ran to Kagome and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"We beat him!" He said to her in disbelief.

THUD! "OUCH!"

Something whacked him on top of the head. He looked at the snow covered ground that was stained with blood, there; at his feet was the almost complete Shikon no Tama.

"Wow, that thing is hard!" he said and picked it up. Kagome took out what she had of the shards, Inuyasha gave her the almost complete Shikon Jewel. Kagome paused millimeters away from fusing the jewel together .

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha you do know that if I fuse these shards together we won't be able to see each other ever again if I pass through the well." She said sadly. That stopped Inuyasha in his tracks.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

"I know what we'll do." Said a voice from inside the forest. Not a second later Kikyo came out of the bushes.

"We'll drop that stupid reincarnation of mine in the well and I'll fuse it together!" she said, proud of herself.

"Hmm. Let's see…NO!" Kagome spat. Kikyo walked up to Kagome.

"How many times do I have to say it?! You don't belong here with Inuyasha, you two live in different times!" she spat back. Kagome was startled. She walked up to Inuyasha and took his hand and walked so they were out of hearing range.

"You're not going to listen to her…are you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha… I think she's right. I don't belong here, I have school to go to, and I'm going to fail this grade if I don't come back. But…" Kagome trailed off.

"But what?" He asked, being patient as possible.

"Do you remember when we fought that demon from the continent, Menomaru?" she asked. He nodded. "Do you remember how we were able to talk to each other from Goshinbouku?" He nodded again. "When I go back and the jewel is fused and nether of us can get through, we'll keep in contact that way. We just both have to be at the tree at the same time." She explained. He seemed to brighten up a tad bit.

"But you don't have to go. You can stay here, with me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, lady Kiede and all of our other friends." He said he embraced her in a hug. "Kagome, please don't go. You are the most important person in the world to me, and look at what you gave me. You gave me friends and you all gave me the love and care that I never got, and you all trusted in me, which taught me to trust, love and care. Please don't leave me." He begged in her ear.

All of a sudden he smelt salty tears, he looked down at her. She was crying.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've heard you say since I met you. You have really turned into a man, you used to be that 15 year old boy who is alive with determination and stubbornness, but you've grown, now you are a young man who is alive with determination and stubbornness, and knows how to care and love." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 2

Kagome was now at the well that connected her world and Inuyasha's. She hugged all of her friends like there was no tomorrow, after all, there was tomorrow for her there. Finally when she got to Inuyasha Everyone stepped back into the forest. They knew he would want some alone time with her.

Once Inuyasha knew they were out of hearing reach he spoke.

"I'm going to miss you." He said.

"I'm going to miss you to." Kagome said.

"I'm going to miss everything about you Kags,.." He paused to wipe a tear from his golden eyes. "I hate the fact that I'm never going to see you again." That's when the tears really started to rain down. Kagome hugged him in attempts to calm him. She was so surprised to see him cry. He hugged her tightly, almost as if he was never going to let go of her, which he probably wasn't going to do enthusiastically. He took a breath of air, taking in her scent one last time.

"Can you please stay with me one more night."He asked, his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"If I do you know I'm not going to be able to go back." She said. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please. I want to sleep, knowing that Naraku isn't out to kill us, and with you by my side." He begged. He sat down on the ground.

"Please?"

Kagome sighed and laid down on the ground.

They laid on the ground, looking at the stars. Kagome's head sat on Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha was holding her hand and was petting her hair gently. Kagome started to shiver.

"Hold on. I'm going to grab a blanket from my bag." She said sitting up.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Why?"She asked. He sat up and started to take off his haori.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning red.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you a blanket stupid." He said. Kagome has learned not to get mad at Inuyasha's words. Instead of Gorgeous, babe, honey, he uses Stupid, idiot or fool. It's just the way he grew up, and she's come to accept it, and now instead of getting mad and sitting him, she just smiles, after all, he means no harm by it. After he pulled it off he placed it on top of them both. It was very long, it covered her feet as well as her shoulders. No wonder his pants were so poofy! She went to lie on his chest (after all, she wouldn't be able to when she was gone.) and noticed that his chest seemed to be bare! She looked. His under haori was on, but was really loose. To her it made him look really hot! She put her head back on his chest.

They lied there, looking at the stars. Then Kagome got and idea and started rubbing Inuyasha's ears, he started to…purr?

"Are you purring?" she asked.

"Noooo. It's a content growl." He moaned.

"Hmm. I wonder what will happen when I do this!" Kagome said evily and attacked his bare stomach and chest. His eye's went murderous for a second then his eyes closed. She scratched a little faster.

"Don't stop!" He moaned, his ears twitching constantly. She swore she saw his leg start to shake. She stopped and stared at him. He looked at her like a child who just went on a roller coaster for the first time in his life and loved every second of it.

"Do that again!" he said excitedly.

"Did your leg twitch?" She asked. He blushed.

"No." he said a little to shyly.

"OMG you have more dog in you than I thought! Can you bark?" She asked.

"I don't know and why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Well why don't you try and find out?" she asked, completely ignoring the question.

"No!" He said.

"Please?" She begged. "I'll give da puppy a nice tummy wub!" she baby-talked.

"Fine!" he sighed.

"Woof." He said.

"That was nothing!" Kagome said. "Maybe start from a growl and see what happens." She suggested. He sighed and started to growl. She smiled which caused him to smile.

"Speak!" She commanded. And then… BARK! He barked!

"You did it!" She squeeled. He "barked" again and again, making her laugh.

They ran around with Inuyasha chasing her. He was going at human speed so it was fair. She was actually pretty fast but he managed to tackle her.

"Ahh!" she screamed as the two plummeted toward the ground. Inuyasha twisted so he was the one who hit the ground. For him the impact was nothing but for Kagome, she crashed into his hard chest. All she said was:

"Ah! Boobs!"

"Sorry. It's a good thing I took the landing or else they would be hurting a lot more." He joked.

"Shaddup!" She said and smacked him gently on the shoulder.

"That's how I say it!" Inuyasha wined. Kagome giggled. He loved it when she did that. He was to concentrated on her sparkling grey eyes to notice that his face was getting closer.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered.

"I love you too, Yashy." She whispered back and then their lips touched.

And little did they know that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were watching, and at one point they had to blindfold Shippo.

**(Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. Here comes the sad Chapter 3 DX)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that took so long, and now back to the story. I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up the next morning. She got up and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She looked down and found his haori still lying on the ground where they had slept. She sat down at the edge of the well. She went to her bag and picked it up. It was so heavy!

"Where do you think you're going?" A masculine voice said from behind her. She looked, only to see Inuyasha standing there, two fish in his hands.

"Oh. I thought you left already…" Kagome said sadly.

"Feh. Why would I leave you without saying goodbye?" He said, He was obviously acting as if she was going back to school for a couple of days and then be right back into his arms again. He was being strong for her sake, but he couldn't fool Kagome, she saw the sadness in his eyes. She put down her bag and hugged him, making him drop the fish.

"Thank-you Inuyasha, I know you're trying to be strong." She said. He looked at her.

"Anyway, You want some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. That would be nice." She said smiling at him, he swore his heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha started a fire and roasted the fish. He was the best when it came to cooking fish. With his nose he could tell when it was cooked or still kind of raw. When hers was ready he handed it to her.

"Thank-you." She thanked, blushing slightly when his hand brushed hers.

"You're welcome." He grinned when she blushed.

The time finally came when Kagome had to go back to her own time. Inuyasha hugged her one last time.

"So, I guess this is goodbye…" Inuyasha said sadly.

"Well… not necessarily. If we meet at Goshinboku at say…eight each night. Would that work for you?" She asked.

"Ummm… Kagie? How do I know when it is eight?" He asked.

"Uh? Here…" she paused to pull something out of her bag. "This is a watch. It tells you what time it is. When the small hand reaches here…" she pointed "That is when you go to Goshinboku. Got it?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. She strapped the watch to his wrist.

"So I will _hopefully_ see you at eight tonight. So all you do is sit there and let your mind go blank. See you later." She said, kissed him on the cheek, and reluctantly jumped into the well.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stood there for about five minutes…*looks at watch* yep, five minutes before I fell to me knees…crying for the first time in over 200 years. **(A/N If you watch the 3****rd**** movie they say something like "200 years ago Inuyasha's father died when he was born." Or something like that.) **

Next thing I knew we were in lady Kiede's house, on a futon with my haori wrapped around me. I looked around, no one was there. I was alone for a short time before Miroku and Sango came in.

"Oh. I see you are awake." Miroku said with his typical line when some one wakes up.

"How are you Inuyasha?" Sango asked sitting down beside me, Sango was more than a friend to me, now she was more like my older sister now. (Which is kinda weird because I'm older than her but that's all dog and demon years, but I'm fifteen in human years and Sango and Miroku are eighteen so technically they are older than me.)

"I…I feel so alone without her. I stayed a half demon for her, and I was going to ask her to marry me but then if Naraku found out I knew he would use her so I …" he trailed off.

"You think a lot more than you used to." Miroku joked.

"Miroku! Shhh. Can't you see that Inuyasha isn't really taking this so well and now isn't really the time for jokes?" Sango shushed.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Miroku said in defense.

"Hey where is Shippo?" I asked.

"Right here." I heard a little voice say. And for once Inuyasha was glad to see the little kitsune.

"Hey boy, C'mere" I said affectionately, I opened me arms for a hug. He hesitated, then jumped into my arms. I hugged him like he was my own, and right then I made a decision. From then on I was going to take care of him, _it's what Kagome would want_ I thought.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Shippo for a moment?" I asked. They nodded and walked out of the hut.

"What is it Inuyasha?"Shippo asked.

"I've come to a decision. I've decided that from now on I am going to take care of you." I said.

"What? You mean like…an adoptive parent or something?" Shippo asked.

"Or something…"He paused "Like a dad, maybe?" The look on Shippo's face was priceless. The look started as disbelief then turned into sheer happiness. Shippo clung to my neck like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok…Pa." He said. I never have been happier, I now had a kid.

**Sorry the ending was a bit corny but still kina cute I think. Anyway, R&R plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry I've been gone. Busy with Brandon Winter Fair and stuff.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome's POV**

I sat in the well for a little while before I was able to get the strength to get up and out of the well. I slowly opened the shrine doors. It was raining. I reluctantly walked towards the house. Nothing seemed real anymore, like it was nothing but a dream. I stopped when I was at the Goshinboku. That was the only thing that was real in my mind. I jumped over the small fence that encircled it. I slowly reached my hand up to the hole where the special half-demon that I loved was once pinned. _If I never jumped into the well…would he still be pinned here? In this same spot…could he be with me here now? _I wondered. I sat under the shelter of the tree.I was about to get up to leave when I felt that he was around. I turned to the tree.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha Are you there!" I asked. I felt myself pulse. I blinked and found myself back in the fudel era, the place where I would love to be right now.

"Inuyasha! Are you there! Hello!" I yelled.

"Jeez, no need to yell." Inuyasha joked. I turned around quickly.

"It worked!" I said and ran to him. We collided in a big hug.

"Yeah, you were right." He whispered, hugging me closer to him.

"I missed you so much." Inuyasha said.

"I was gone for only a couple of hours." I said.

"But still, did you not miss me?" he asked kind of hurt.

"Yes, I missed you so much." I said cuddling into his haori. We stayed like that for a while.

When we parted we talked about other, less troubled things. Inuyasha told me that he took Shippo in when I left. I was happy that someone did, but I was so happy I almost cried that it was Inuyasha who took him in. Sango and Miroku went back to the demon slayers village and Kiede was looking for a young girl to train as a priestess for the village for when she passes on. I suggested Rin. Inuyasha said he would try to talk to his brother about it. Eventually we had to leave. I told him to tell Shippo and the others that I miss them, if he could. When I was back into the real world I stood there for a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own yasha-kun. XP**

**Chapter 5**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I walked back to the hut, with six fish in my hands. Whatever Shippo didn't eat, I would. I walked into the hut and was greeted by a ball of fluff bounding into my chest.

"Ooh! You have food?" He observed and hopped back down to the floor.

"Yup." I said and placed the fish down in a clean wooden cutting board that I made for Kagome. I know she liked to cook. I started a fire and started to skin and gut the fish. Once they were good and clean I stuck them on some sticks and roasted them beside the fire.

"You should get Lady Kiede and maybe she can teach you some other stuff to make." Shippo suggested.

"Yeah, might be a good idea huh." I said.

**AHHHH! I have no idea what to write! DX I may just end it here cuz my passion for inuyasha has kinda faded. :( sorry guys. I've been trying so hard to come up with something but its just not working.**


End file.
